


One More Kiss

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baking, Caught kissing by Joe, Christmas, Christmas Cake Prompt, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Food Fight, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, christmas cake, messes, prompt, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyousuke-nii on tumblr gave me this prompt: “Thallen! Christmas Cake prompt” </p><p>I’m going to take this to mean a Barry/Eddie fic where they bake a cake for Christmas? IDK. But here ya go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeltdownerKnight17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/gifts).



> The cake recipe I mention is real. It's a Christmas Yule Log cake. For any curious culinary minds out there, I've included the link below:  
> http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/buche-de-noel-with-ganache/35c6c871-9c49-4572-aacb-5e2868650cc2

It was cold, wintery Christmas Eve day in Central City. Many of the city’s citizens had elected to spend the day indoors, cuddled up with their loved ones in front of a roaring fire, perhaps watching an old episode of _I Love Lucy_ or _Deal or No Deal_. One might expect to happen upon that same scene in a small but cozy one bedroom apartment in Central City, where Barry Allen and his boyfriend Eddie Thawne lived, but one might be surprised to find out what was really going on that day in that apartment.

No, not that. Get your mind out of the gutter, people.

No, on this day, these two lovebirds had decided to bake. Eddie had never baked in his life, much less the grand Christmassy cake (read: yummy chocolate Yule log) that Barry envisioned. So maybe it was more like Barry had decided to bake a cake, and dragged Eddie into it.

“But, Eddie,” Barry said as he pulled out bowls and measuring cups, “I promised Joe I’d make the cake for tonight. I always make something for Christmas Eve dinner. It’s a family thing. And now that you’re family, you have to help, too.”

Eddie sighed but complied, helping Barry collect the necessary ingredients and piling them on the kitchen counter within arm’s reach.

“So, where do you want me?” Eddie asked the scientist resignedly. “I mean, what do you need my help with?” He reworded after a moment.

“Uh, mix this,” Barry said, shoving a bowl of egg yolks, butter, vanilla and sugar at Eddie. Meanwhile, he began melting half a pound of bittersweet chocolate with 2/3 of a cup of heated whipping cream.

Eddie shrugged and took the electric hand beater and went at it, until the mixture in the bowl was somewhat thick and looked lemon-y. Then Barry handed him another bowl that had beaten egg whites and sugar in it, forming stiff, sweet peaks. As Barry observed, Eddie folded the two eggy mixes together until they were fully blended. Then Barry took over, sifting flour, salt and cocoa powder over this fluffy mix before folding those together as well. When he was satisfied with the batter, Barry tipped the goo into a pan and placed it in the oven, setting the timer for fifteen minutes.

Eddie took the opportunity, while Barry was distracted, to snatch a handful of flour. With a mischievous smile, he threw it at his boyfriend as he turned away from the oven, coating the other man’s hair, face and neck in white powder.

“Eddie!” Barry shrieked. Eddie was laughing too hard at Barry’s reaction to see what the other man was doing until –

“Barry! Eggs? Really?!” Eddie ran his flour-y fingers through his eggy hair, sifting out bits and pieces of shell before deeming it a lost cause. Instead, he scooped some leftover batter out of the glass mixing bowl and slapped it over Barry’s ghostly face, some of it rubbing onto the man’s lips. With a smirk, Barry grabbed the cocoa powder and before Eddie could duck, he tossed the remainder of the powder at the cop. For a moment, both of the men stood there, taking in each other and the room itself before Barry took two steps forward and pulled his boyfriend into a not-so-simple kiss. Barry pressed Eddie into the countertop, hands dropping to rest on Eddie’s hips, tugging at the belt loops in his jeans. Eddie hands migrated up to Barry’s thick, soft hair, one hand twining eggy fingers into the fine hairs dotting the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, the other hand grasping farther up, holding Barry’s face so that Eddie could kiss him back.

“A-hem,” came a familiar, unamused, and slightly embarrassed voice. “I, uh, think something’s burning. And you need to put new batteries in your doorbell.”

Barry broke away, panicking as he dashed to the oven while Eddie blushed in his partner’s direction. “Uh, sorry Joe.”


End file.
